Conventionally, it has been common that mammary gland image diagnosis processes for breast cancer examinations or the like are performed by using mammography images taken by mammography apparatuses. In contrast, in recent years, a project called “Japan Strategic Anti-cancer Randomized Trial (J-START)” was started, so as to start performing a mammary gland image diagnosis process by using both mammography images and ultrasound images together for breast cancer examinations.